Combining cigar cutters with lighters is known in the art. Such devices often have awkward configurations, however, because cigar cutters often do not complement the shape of lighters. As a result, such devices may be awkward to handle and use. Additionally, the cigar cutters are typically exposed even when they are not being used, which may present many problems. For example, because it is exposed, a cigar cutter encounters moisture, dirt, dust or other undesirable matter which will affect the effectiveness as well as the lifespan of the cigar cutter. An exposed cigar cutter also may present safety concerns.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a combination lighter and cigar cutter having a neat and compact appearance.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a combination lighter and cigar cutter wherein the cigar cutter can be readily disengaged from the lighter body for cutting a cigar and then readily reengaged with the lighter body.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a device wherein the cutting edge of the cigar cutter is not exposed when the cigar cutter is engaged with the lighter body.